Senior Year
by ComstockandBooker
Summary: Emma Swan has yet again, moved to another foster home. Will Killian Jones, make her life better? Or will she get hurt in the end? (Senior year of highschool)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i sadly do not own any of the characters or OUAT. _

_A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, ill most likely be posting everyday or every other day. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Get out. I have work after school, so either find a ride or walk." Emma's new foster brother Evan, says with a harsh tone.

"Yeah. Yeah." Emma whispers.

As she got out and walked to the front of the school, she silently whispered, _Alright Emma, you can do this. _She always had a 3-step plan; Keep to herself. Don't talk to no one because her anger got her a bit into trouble at her last school. And lastly, go straight to wherever she has to go, never stop, more trouble can be caused.

Which worked out so far because, she reached her first period class without a problem. Aside from the stares from some of the 'cool' people in crowds. Then she was hit in the shoulder.

"Watch where you're…" Emma trailed off when she saw who she bumped into. Mary-Margaret. They were best friends in 6th grade and stopped talking to each other when Emma moved out of the city to a new foster home. She forgot when she moved back here into her current foster house.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Hey Mary-Margaret. Long time no see, huh?" Emma returned with a smile.

"I missed you!" She almost yells, while hugging Emma.

"Same here. How's everything?"

"Same old, same old. When did you get back?" Mary-Margaret asked with a giant smile.

"I moved another foster house and I forgot you lived here. Does Ruby still live here?"

"Yeah. Let's go find her- "The bell cut her off.

"I think we should wait till lunch. See you later, though. Gotta talk to the teacher." Emma said before waving to her friend, and walking to her teacher, .

"Hi. I'm new here, my first day and I didn't know if I just sit anywhere or if." She asked, not wanting to look him in the eye. _Creepy ._

"Find an empty seat. But hurry, class will begin shortly." He answered with the most serious tone Emma has ever heard.

She looked around for an empty seat and finally found one, next to some girl with really red hair and blue eyes.

"This seat taken?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, yea, Eric sits here. There's usually an empty seat by the window over there." She responded pointing, towards the back of the room. There was an empty seat, except it was by a guy with black hair and ocean blue eyes. _My type, _she thought. _Too bad though, remember to keep to myself and you won't get hurt._

"Can I sit here?" she asks, looking a little annoyed by the lack of open seats.

"It'd be a pleasure if you could enlighten me with your, lovely presence." He answers back with a wink.

She sat down and he immediately answers,

"Killian Jones, at you service. What's your name, love?

"Emma Swan." She answers, not bothering to remove her look from the window.

"Emma. I like it. _Emma._" He kept repeating the name in his head. _Wow_, she was beautiful.

For the rest of her first class, she couldn't concentrate. He was very handsome, the way his eyes were the color of the ocean, or how he had a certain look when he was writing. She had to stop now if she didn't want to get to serious-seriousness leads to getting hurt. Exactly what happened to her with Neal. They got to serious and BAM. You're heart broken and alone. She couldn't go through that again. If only she knew, he felt the same exact way. He was heartbroken when Milah, died and he was alone- just like Emma. He never got too serious- just like Emma.

* * *

At lunch she couldn't find her friends so she sat under a tree farthest away from people and closed her eyes. She was listening to _Ana Sun _by _Walk the Moon_ when something poked her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes to see Mary-Margaret and Ruby sitting on each side of her.

"Hey old friend. Miss me?" asked a smiling Ruby.

"Of course. How's your life been?" Emma wondered.

"This and that. Anyways, we heard Killian is looking for you!" Proclaimed Ruby.

"Which might be a bad thing, Emma." Mary-Margaret answered back.

"How so?" Both Emma and Ruby asked.

"He's obviously the school's playboy. He's just going to use you, Emma."

"Thanks for the advice. But don't worry, Im not in the mood for a relationship, or whatever he wants." Emma answers.

"So, why is he looking for you?" Ruby asks, still excited.

"No clue. Now let me sleep."

"Too late." Her friends answered back simultaneously when they saw Killian coming her way.

The two girls quickly got up and walked away to the nearest table where they could hear her conversation. Emma saw but didn't care, it's probably not important for why is he was coming, but she was kinda excited inside, not that she wanted to feel that way. She had to keep reminded herself to not get too serious.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian said as he sat down next to her.

She returned the hello with a not-impressed-laugh.

"Feisty now, are we?

"What do you want? I have approximately fifteen more minutes to sleep."

"Can't a lad like me, spend some quality time with you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, what are you listening to?" He answered while taking one of the ear buds and putting it in his ear. He answered with an ahh sound to show he knew what she was listening too.

"Walk the Moon. Good band. It makes me like you even more." He says with a smile.

He had barely known her for half a day and is starting to like her. This was a big change for him considering he never liked anyone too much. Not since, Milah. Who knows? Anything can happen , it is Senior year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks as passed, and it was filled with one-too-many comments from Killian like, "What do you like to do for fun?" and she'd say, "Read and sleep." And he'd add, "I'd like too with you." with a wink, while she'll simply make a weird face showing 'please stop or I'll punch you.' Her two friends also kept trying to push her towards him at any possible moment. It was working because Emma was starting to be a little bit nicer to him. They invited Emma to the county fair because they knew Killian would be working a booth. So of course, they had to take Emma there.

"Why would we go to a fair when I could be home reading." They had to beg Emma to go out. Something with the fact that Emma only had 2 friends, unless you count Killian.

"Because you need to mingle." They protested.

"What the heck does that even mean?"

"We don't know. Just do it. Plus, we have a little surprise for you."

"If it involves cotton candy, I'll forgive you for making me leave my book."

"Maybe, if you accept our first surprise." The two girls had told Killian that Emma would be coming, so they agreed to watch the booth while he and Emma enjoyed the fair.

"I don't totally agree with the surprise but, we'll see what happens." Mary-Margaret whispered to Ruby.

When they entered the fair, Emma was kinda amazed by how many rides, and booths, and laughter there was.

"This looks fun." Emma answered with a little smile.

"Sarcastic or do you actually mean it?" asked Ruby.

"Actually mean it. Where to first?"

"We wanted to show you a game. It's really fun. So follow us!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

As they neared the booth, Emma could make out figure inside the booth. Killian. Of course.

"Oh no." Emma sighed.

"Oh yes." They said smiling.

Emma started to walk behind the two other girls, trying to remain hidden. She was feeling happy, but knew she had to stop herself, because like always, too close makes you vulnerable, and people use vulnerability against you.

Except, she was a taller than Mary-Margaret so, she was still seen.

"Hello, love." Killian said to Emma, with a smile.

"Hi Killian." She said, not particularly looking at him.

"Enjoying the fair?"

"I was." She answered with a smirk.

"Okay! Well Emma, our surprise is that we're going to watch his booth so you two can enjoy the fair together." Ruby interrupted.

"You're serious?" Emma asked.

"Dead serious, love. So, let's go shall we?" Killian asked, holding out a hand.

Emma elbowed Ruby's side as she took Killian's hand, a smirk across her face. Ruby just laughed at went to work the booth with Mary-Margaret.

They decided to go to the go-karts first, mainly because it's a two seater, Killian's choice, and Emma gets to drive. They weren't too happy with the Ferris wheel idea considering it always gets stuck and you're left sitting there for god knows how long.

The wait in line was a half an hour so they spent that time talking about how weird people are. Along with the occasional "They are immune to the public eye" argument. Finally, reaching the front of the line, they entered the track and Emma took off so fast, Killian nearly hit his head on his seat.

"Bloody hell, you drive fast, darling." Killian smirked.

"The freedom just, takes me away." Emma answered truthfully because it did. She's used to being locked up in foster homes and never being let out, except for school. So whenever she went out, she felt a little happier. Especially while driving.

The race lasted ten minutes and the winner was, of course, Emma and Killian. They won a stuffed dragon, her choice, and Killian let Emma keep it. They played at some booths for a while, Killian winning her a couple of stuffed animals, he kept a stuffed crocodile. They finally decided to go on the Ferris wheel because they so all the little kids going on and felt like scaredy cats.

They entered one of the seats and were lifted into the wheel. They were both a little scared to rock the cart, but they never admitted it to each other.

"This isn't so bad." Killian said, breaking the silence while adding a smirk.

"Until the wheel stops and we're stuck at the top for 2 hours."

"I wouldn't mind sitting up here with you for 2 hours. In fact, it would be quite fun." He said winking.

"Yeah, yeah."

They hadn't realized it but, they were both cold and apparently moved closer to each other.

"So.." Emma said. Killian took note of how close they were and whispered close to her ear,

"If you were cold, all you had to do was say so love."

She felt his warm breath on her neck and she scooted over a bit. He decided to use it as a game. So he scooted towards her. She had no more room to scoot over so she looked opposite of him. She tried pushing him over with her shoulder and hip but failed causing him to be closer to her. He simply laughed at her failed attempts. He saw how she tried to hide her blush so he made her blush more when he put his arm behind her, resting it on the bar that holds their backs. He enjoyed the effect he had on her when he touched her, even the slightest.

The wheel finally reached the bottom and they got off. They took off for something to eat, they ended up getting funnel cake.

"Well, I had fun, love. How about you?" he asked breaking the silence.

"First fair. Not the last fair I plan on going to."

"I guess that means you enjoyed me too. I quite enjoyed your presence, lass." He said with a wink.

By now, they had finished eating and were sitting on a bench. Emma was staring off into the distance and he was staring at her. How her eyes were green, and how her lips moved. He wanted to kiss her for a long time now and he saw no reason not to. Except for the fact that she might not be up for it. He knew she was starting to develop feelings for him, he could tell by the way she looks at him and is affected by him when he touches her. He had also developed feelings for her. He was just more open about them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im sorry for how long it took to upload. And sorry if it seems like everything is happening too fast. Anyways, ENJOY! Ill try to upload faster.

* * *

Everything was going good. Emma, Snow, and Ruby all got together for a weekend and stayed at Snow's house. Normal teenage girl stuff. She wasn't use to it, but it was fun and she was glad to have moved back here. Killian kept up at his comments, which she enjoyed. But she wasn't going to admit that to anyone, anytime soon. Except all this was going to change.

-Earlier today-

"I knew you shouldn't have come here! You ruined everything. Including your chance of ever having a family. You should just stop trying." Evan (Emma's foster brother) exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault! Maybe next time 'your dad' tries to touch me, he will pay. Just like he is doing now." Emma spit back at him. Last night, Emma's foster dad had barged in her room screaming and throwing her stuff on the floor. He was drunk like usual and was blaming Emma for why he had such a terrible life. She tried stopping him but he punched her, so she called the cops and they arrested him. But she forgot she was in foster care and now they are looking for a new home for her and Evan.

"You ruined my life. You ruined my dad's life, and your life was already ruined. Want to know why you ruin everyone's life? Because you don't think. You only care for yourself and don't think about all the possible outcomes of what you do. Probably why your parents left you on the side of a road. "

"Screw you. You selfish, brat." Emma grabbed her bag of clothes she packed and walked out of the house. She had nowhere to go, but she just kept walking. She'd just have to find a place to stay for 4 more months until she was old enough to live on her own. She was going to try Snow first, she had an extra room and her parents loved Emma. Maybe enough to live there for a bit?

-Present time-

_Ding dong. _She pressed Snow's doorbell and waited.

She heard the door unlock and was greeted by Snow's mother.

"Hello Emma, are you here for Snow?" She greeted Emma with a smile.

"Actually, I'm here for both of you..." Emma said looking down at her feet.

"Whats the matter?"

"Um, my foster family, isn't too fond of me, and I left, and I have nowhere to go, and I was wondering if I could stay….. here?" Emma still couldn't look up.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I wish we did. We would let you stay in the extra room but, we're saving it because we're, expecting."

"Oh no, its fine. Congratulations, though. Tell Snow I said hey." Emma started walking again. Ruby? She had no room. She lived in a small apartment with her grandmother, and she didn't like Emma. Killian? Was she actually thinking of that possibility? She really had nowhere to go. She has no money, food, and he was her last chance.

She walked to his house, and his garage was open. He was working on his car, like always.

He looked over, saw Emma, and smiled. He loved seeing her, and even more that she was coming to his house.

"Hello, beautiful." Killian said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I came to ask you of something." She said, again looking at her feet.

"What would that be?" He walked closer.

"I have a problem. My foster family, isn't too fond of me, and I left them, and I need a place to stay and no one else has room, so I came here-"

"Of course you can stay here."

"Really? Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind?"

"They're barely home. It's my home too right? And we have quite a lot of room. You can stay."

"Thank you, very much." She said smiling. She was really happy, so much that she decided to hug him. He wasn't expecting that. He wanted to but thought she wouldn't have liked it. But she hugged _him. _He fell into the hug and when she parted, he missed her warmth.

"Well, I shall show you to thy room." Killian said.

"Lead the way."

He walked her through a series of hallways until he stopped at a door.

"This is your room. Mine is down the hall, second door to the right. Knock if you need anything, and I'll leave you too unpack." He added with a wink.

"Alright, thank you."

He nodded and walked back to his garage. Emma shut the door and looked around her room. It was bigger than her foster house room, and a lot nice. This has been a crazy 3 months. She liked Killian, and he was practically in love with her. And now here she is, living with him. She was getting to serious, and should she let it? She was so afraid of getting hurt again that she put up walls guarding herself, and he took them down. This was one of the scariest decisions she was faced with. And she knew the answer.

She went down to Killian's room and knocked. He answered the door after a couple of seconds.

"Hello, love." He said with a wink.

"Killian, if I'm ready to fall, will you catch me?" Her words were like heaven to his ears. He loved Emma, and now she was letting him in. Letting her walls down for him. Without wasting any more time, he kissed her. A real kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She fell into the kiss, and only stopped to catch her breath.

"Emma."

"Yes, Killian?"

"I will never let you fall."

"I love you." She answered back.


End file.
